Dangerously Intertwined
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Their lives all smashed together. They came together for one purpose. They all wanted that necklace…LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Hehehehe...knock, knock...

**Awesome:** Say what?

**Lemony:** Knock, knock...

**Wicked:** *pinches bridge of nose* I know I'm going to hate myself for this but...whose there?

**Lemony:** Lemon...

**Awesome:** Uh...Lemon who?

**Lemony:** THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A LEMON STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked:** *rubs temples* *sighs* I knew it, I hate myself.

**Awesome:** *shakes head* Lemony you need serious fucking help...

* * *

Dangerously Intertwined

"Son of a bitch..." Gin Ichimaru swore silently to himself as he quietly closed the lower dresser drawer. He slid the upper one open and began going through the numerous pairs of silky women's underwear. He ignored the stirring in his loins and continued searching. Dammit, why did Rukia's apartment have to be so clean? It only made things more difficult. If it was a hot mess, Gin could simply rummage through things and ransack the place until he found what he was looking for like he'd done on previous assignments. That and he wouldn't have to wear his black leather gloves to look around.

It only made sense that the Kuchiki princess would have the most luxurious, downtown condo Gin had ever seen; it wasn't exactly a penthouse, but he could tell this place cost Rukia a pretty penny. It was just as extravagant as all the other places he'd broken into.

Unfortunately, little Miss Rukia Kuchiki's home was not only expensive it was immaculate, much to Gin's chagrin. He was specifically instructed not to leave any traces of evidence behind. That meant everything in her apartment needed to be left exactly the way it was when he first walked into it. Although, this was the last place on earth Gin wanted to be! Oh why was he given this assignment? More importantly, when did he even agree to it? Well, the answer to that was easy. Yammamoto gave Gin two choices on the matter: accept this job with pay, or go back to jail.

Returning to prison was simply _not_ an option for Gin.

A sudden vibration made the silver-haired man jump slightly. He urgently padded himself down until he pulled his cellphone out of his leather jacket pocket. The fox-faced man glanced at the caller ID. It was his partner, Izuru Kira.

"Hello?" Gin said as he frantically began pacing all over bedroom, he'd been inside way too long. The plan was to get in and get out! But recently things never went according to plan...

"What is going on up there?" Izuru asked worriedly, the silver-haired man could hear traffic in the background. Izuru was keeping watch downstairs, outside of the building.

"I can't find it!" Gin spat out of frustration,

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Izuru replied, Gin rolled his eyes.

"I. Can't. Find. It." He reiterated,

"Listen," Izuru said quickly, "Rukia just walked into the building! She's on her way up now!"

"What?" Gin hissed in disbelief, a few seconds later the sound of key turning a lock reached his ears. Without another word, the fox-faced man snapped his cellphone shut and darted into Rukia's bedroom closet.

"Yes I understand," Rukia Kuchiki said as she entered her apartment, she was busily talking on her own cellphone to a client while wrestling with an armful of colorful paper shopping bags. "Mr. Shiba, I can set up a press conference first thing in the morning."

Rukia hurriedly kicked off her heels and made a face when she walked into her bedroom; she placed the shopping bags on her bed and continued to talk on the phone.

"Of course," She said, "It's always nice working with you Kaien...ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Rukia snapped her cellphone shut and huffed tiredly. Her workload today was murderous; she had scheduled three press conferences, one news interview, and six other political events. No one said being a publicist would be easy. However, she managed to relax today with a bit of shopping-therapy. The raven-haired woman sighed and stretched lavishly; her work always left her drained.

However, it paid extremely well.

Rukia smirked when she looked down at the pile of shopping bags scattered across her bed. Labels of Prada, Chanel, Gucci, and Versace branded the brightly colored paper bags. However, there was one with a completely different label...

Rukia grinned.

There in the pile was a black plastic bag with the word "Spencer's" written in bright gold letters...

The younger Kuchiki smirked and opened the bag slightly, completely unaware of the silver-haired intruder lurking in her closet watching her every move. Gin left the door open slightly so that he could see what she doing...

When Rukia turned around, Gin nearly sprang from the closet and tackled her. There it was...

_"She has it!"_ He thought, screaming inside his own head, _"She has the necklace!"_

Yes, draped beautifully around Rukia's neck was a platinum necklace with a huge diamond pendant. Gin's narrowed eyes shot open when his saw it and those crimson orbs began to sparkle like rubies. That's what he'd been assigned to steal this whole time...that necklace hanging from Rukia's pretty neck!

Gin had to find a way to snatch that jewelry undetected. He was told specifically not to reveal himself in anyway...he had to remain an unknown shadow until that necklace was in his possession...besides, Gin really didn't want to get caught. At least not here.

And he really didn't want to disappoint Yammamoto and get sent back to jail.

Meanwhile, Rukia was staring down into the black Spencer's shopping bag. She then pulled out a red box and placed it on the nightstand. Gin arched an eyebrow as he watched her collect the other shopping bags one by one and place them on the floor near her bed.

He continued to observe her actions, peeking through the small crack in the door. Rukia shed her heavy suit jacket and uncharacteristically tossed it onto the floor. She then crossed the room and went over to her dresser. The raven-haired woman fished inside her suit pants pockets until she pulled out a blue iPod. Rukia carefully docked the music player onto the stereo.

Gin watched from the closet as Rukia fiddled with the settings for a second. A few moments later the sound of smooth jazz music filled the bedroom.

Rukia sighed, tilted her head back, and ran her fingers through her silky hair. The raven-haired women loved nothing more than listening to her music after a long day. She allowed the slow rhythm of the music to take her away, relax her mind, soothe her body, and calm her soul. The quiet drums and low sensual tone of the saxophone flowed across her like warm water and seep beneath her skin...

Gin swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as Rukia closed her eyes, unbuttoned her slacks, and shimmied out of them. Thank God she put on some music; otherwise his heavy breathing would've gotten him caught.

It had been ten years...ten _long_ years since he'd seen her and her beautiful body. Rukia hadn't age a day, she was still the same virile and electric girl Gin had met all those years ago. Back then, they were just teenagers; oh...Rukia was all grown up. Besides her hair being slightly longer, she hadn't changed a bit.

Gin had only been out of prison for two years after serving an eight year sentence. He thought he'd forgotten about her, dismissed her as a mistake, and above all, Gin told himself he would _never_ get tangled up with Rukia Kuchiki ever again...

Seeing her now was making that extremely difficult.

Clad in nothing but a white button-up blouse and the coveted necklace, Rukia sauntered across her bedroom and crawled into her bed. Gin cocked his head when the younger Kuchiki retrieved the red box she'd taken from the Spencer's bag off the nightstand.

A fierce blush as red as the box engulfed Rukia's face. She couldn't believe she actually walked into a place like Spencer's and purchased her first sex toy. The raven-haired woman turned the box over and opened it. Inside neatly sealed plastic was a dark purple bullet-style vibrator. As badly as Rukia didn't want to have something like that, she gave into her carnal needs. Truth be told, Rukia's work kept her so busy she didn't have time for a relationship. To put it simply, Rukia's sex life was none-existent. Her body obviously didn't understand that because when she was alone at night, hot under the collar, and yearning for another person's touch, Rukia would press her legs together in an attempt to keep her arousal in check. However, her new toy should fix that.

Gin held his breath as Rukia examined the toy with curious hands. Being stuck in the closet was starting to make him claustrophobic and his growing erection was only making things worse.

He drew in a shaky breath when Rukia experimentally turned the dial. The bullet sprang to life and vibrated strongly in her dainty hands. The toy was a bit loud for Rukia's tastes, so she reached across the bed, grabbed the remote to the stereo, and turned the music up to drown out the humming noise.

Damn the necklace.

All Gin wanted at that very moment was too see Rukia use it.

He stood in the closet, trembling. His mouth and throat had gone dry and the devil in his pants made itself known. Gin's cock strained against the front of his jeans, the rough fabric confining and tight...

He was so tempted to rub the growing bulge but didn't dare move. Gin's red eyes remained focused on Rukia like the scope of a sniper-rifle.

Rukia put her legs up on the bed and lay down. She played with the vibrating toy a bit longer in hands. She licked her lips, hopefully this would satisfy her hot urges...at least for a while.

Gin watched as Rukia trailed the trembling toy down the front of her shirt. Her mouth formed a small "o" and her midnight eyes got hot when she felt herself becoming a bit wet...

Meanwhile in the closet, the fox-faced man was hard enough to plow through steel. He'd succumb to his arousal and finally unbuttoned his jeans, allowing his cock to rage and throb. His breathing sped up as Rukia moved the bullet lower, and lower, and _lower_...

Rukia lost herself. Listening to the smooth jazz music and imagining how good this was going to feel took her away. She was a little shocked at her own wanton response, but did she care? Absolutely not. All she needed was a release...a pleasurable release...and she needed it _now_.

Gin swallowed hard when Rukia put the toy next her on the bed for a moment. He thought that maybe she wouldn't use it, and his cock was not happy about that. Instead, she tucked her thumbs in the waist band of her of damp panties and rolled them down until they were bunched up around her ankles. Rukia kicked them off with her pampered feet and continued her venture.

She wrapped her small fingers around the humming bullet. Gin held as his breath as Rukia slipped the vibrator through a curly patch of trimmed black pubic hair. She then pushed the toy past her hot pussy lips and gasped. A look of surprise and pleasure swept across her face, that expression made the demon in Gin's pants growl.

"Oooohhh..." Rukia moaned sexily, "Aanh..."

The bullet fit snuggly in her tight, wet sleeve. She hissed, fell back on the bed, lifted her knees, and began working the toy as if her life depended on it. Gin sucked in a breath when Rukia started rolling her hips in time with both the music and her pleasure. The look on her face was pure lust; eyes closed and lower lip caught between her teeth.

Her head twisted back and forth on the pillow as she sped up her ministrations, the vibrating was making her sugary walls shudder deliciously. Gin could hear the wetness squelching around the toy over the music. He could only imagine how wet she was. It became humid and stuffy in the cramped closet and Gin's heavy breathing was only making things worse. Rukia was pumping the sex toy crazily now, determined to reach her peak and soar over it.

A small groan escaped Gin as the pressure in his cock skyrocketed. The boiling blood that filled the hard muscle was raging out of control. It wanted something nice and wet to fuck. It wanted Rukia. Gin's stubborn manhood was like a scorned noblemen and it demanded satisfaction!

_"I can't get caught..."_ Gin though ignoring his cock's relentless pleas for release, _"I can't go back to jail...I have to get that necklace...Forget Rukia...forget her..."_

"Oh yes!" Rukia panted, she let out a long moan and stiffened. Gin watched as the black-haired beauty shuddered deliciously...she was so close...the toy became streaked with her clear, shining juices. Her orgasm didn't build. It just came. Blind-sided her. Ready to devour her very being and-

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

"OH SHIT!" Rukia cried jerking the bullet out her and jumping out of bed. She hit the ground right on her ass with a loud _thud_! She scurried across the floor over to her suit pants and whipped out her blaring cellphone.

"H-h-hello?" She panted breathlessly. To Rukia's surprise, and embarrassment, Byakuya was on the other line.

"Rukia." He said sternly, "What's the matter? Why are you panting? And what's all that noise in the background?"

The younger Kuchiki literally crawled across the bedroom over to her dresser and turned her stereo off. She was still heaving for air while on the phone.

"I was um...working out..." Rukia lied, Byakuya harrumphed on the other line.

"I called to remind you that Mayor Yammamoto's dinner party is tomorrow." The noblemen said, "Do not be late."

"I wouldn't miss Yammamoto's dinner party for the world, Nii-sama," She replied, "I promise I won't be late..."

Gin's ears perked up. Dinner party, eh?

"Very well then," Byakuya said, "I'll...let you get back to your..._exercise_."

_CLICK._

Rukia flipped her phone shut and shook her head. Her brother picked the absolute _worst_ time to call her.

With the moment gone, the raven-haired woman got to her feet. Her legs were wobbling from a combination of surprise and arousal. She tiredly got back into bed and slipped beneath the covers. There was no way she could finish what she started now...

Meanwhile, still trapped in the humid closet, Gin had his back pressed against the wall with one hand up to his chest and the other clasped around his mouth. His heart was in his throat and it threatened to leap out of his mouth when Rukia's phone starting ringing. That scared him shitless! Gin forced himself to breathe through his nose in order to keep quiet. He was extremely thankful that Rukia wasn't able to finish, otherwise he would have stormed out that closet and fucked her six ways from Sunday.

Gin ran a nervous hand through his hair. His forehead was soaked with sweat, and was shaking. He then looked out of the small crack in the door and saw Rukia curled up in her bed. The fox-faced man figured she'd decided to get some sleep.

About thirty minutes later, Gin could hear her light breathing. Stealthily, he crept from the closet, tip-toed over to the bedroom door, and slipped out. He snuck through the living room, to the front door, and out of it.

There was no way he was going to attempt to get that necklace now.

Gin cut his losses on this one.

* * *

Now outside the building, Gin stormed across the street not giving a damn that cars were speeding past him over to Izuru who was waiting inside his own vehicle. He went around to the passenger side and got in.

"Well," Izuru asked curiously, "Did you get the necklace?"

Gin shook his head no. Izuru could tell his partner really didn't want to talk about it, so he kept quiet about that.

"What are you gonna tell the old man?" The blonde man asked,

"The truth." Gin replied, "I need more time..."

"Well, Yammamoto is smart enough to know that this kind of thing can't be rushed..."

There was silence in the car.

"Just drive." Gin told the blonde; Izuru complied, started the car and peeled off. Gin sat in the passenger seat, seething. He wasn't upset that Rukia had the necklace that whole time...he was angry because of how he reacted to seeing her again after so long. Was ten years not enough time to forget about someone? Not necessarily in Gin's case.

Gin refused to go back to jail and he swore a long time ago that he would never get involved with Rukia Kuchiki ever again! After all, she was the reason why he went to prison in the first place...

But Gin would get that fucking necklace if it killed him...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Lemony:** Alright, readers this story was a plot bunny on steroids that was snorting crack-cocaine. I just HAD to write it.

**Wicked:** Interesting start...I wonder where this story will take us...

**Awesome:** I'm with Wicked on this one. I get the feeling that you have something up your sleeve Lemony...

**Lemony:** *grins while my eyes shift mischievously* Maybe or maybe not, you'll all find out!...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome:** I AM SO FUCKING PISSED! *throws lamp across the room*

**Wicked:** *rolls eyes* What else is new?

**Awesome**: SHUT THE HELL UP WICKED! I AM NOT IN THE MODE FOR YOUR SMART-ASS COMMENTS TODAY!

**Wicked:** Are you on your period, dear sister?

**Lemony:** Hold on readers, I get the feeling Awesome wants to share  
something...

**Awesome:** WHY THE HELL DID PAYTON MANNING SIGN ON WITH THE FUCKING DENVER BRONCOS? HE WAS THREATENED I TELL YOU!

**Lemony&Wicked:**...really?

* * *

Dangerously Intertwined  
Chapter 2

_"This is going to be a long night_..." Rukia thought dreadfully while staring blindly out of the limousine window. Currently, the younger Kuchiki was taking a luxurious ride to Karakura Town's botanical gardens. Tonight was Mayor Yammamoto's dinner party; of course it was the most exclusive social event of the season. The old man held these extravagant gatherings and invited some of the most influence people in the city. From what Rukia knew, Doctor Retsu Unohana, who was in the running to become Japan's next surgeon general, would be attending. Then there was Byakuya, of course, who was head of the Kuchiki family and CEO of the noble family's multi-million dollar business and estates. Rukia allowed herself to smile when she remembered that her mentor, Jushiro Ukitake, was going to be there too. She could talk to him, hopefully that would get her through tonight.

It's not that Rukia wanted to be a killjoy, it's just parties like these always bored her. It was nothing but a gathering of nameless white-collar yuppies sucking up to everyone there. Rukia groaned when thought about how many corporate kiss-asses she'd have to fend off tonight. She was Byakuya Kuchiki's kid sister which meant those pseudo-gentlemen callers would try to date her to climb the social ladder. Rukia sighed when she thought of the last party she went to; the poor woman had to hide in the bathroom for an hour to get away from those hungry jackals.

Rukia huffed.

She glanced down at her wristwatch and saw that it was 8:30 sharp. Sadly, she was already thirty minutes late to the party.

_"Nii-sama is going to kill me,"_ She thought,

"We're here Miss Kuchiki," Her driver then said, Rukia nodded and sighed once more. She started counting down the seconds in her head to when this would be over.

When she stepped out of her limousine, Rukia looked up and saw the entrance to the gardens. Hanging her head, the publicist ascended the marble stairs and went inside.

Rukia's midnight eyes lit up when she saw the beautiful design.

The botanical gardens in Karakura town were normally pretty, but now the place was positively gorgeous. String lights hung from every tree adorned with traditional Japanese white paper lanterns, the hedges and shrubs were trimmed into remarkable and artistic designs of every kind. There was a marble fountain in the center of the open space with cute little baby angels pouring crystal-clear water from jugs into small pools. Every table was adorned with a clean, white tablecloth and a matching smaller paper lamp. Waiters were busily scurrying around balancing silver trays of finger-food. There was a live pianist playing on a giant, white grand piano. To top it all off, the lovely white roses everywhere were in full bloom. This entire atmosphere was blanketed under the indigo night sky that was dotted with sparkling stars and luminous full moon.

Rukia smiled at the wonderfully decorated gardens.

As her eyes swept over the crowd she saw something that made her eyebrows furrow.

Hang on a second...

Rukia squinted when she caught a flash of silver of hair...

* * *

Gin was mad as hell.

Yammamoto forced him and Izuru to come to this stupid party. Gin couldn't stand being around all of these arrogant wealthy people that reeked of old money! Every single one of them was generation rich kids who probably never worked a day in their lives. They probably never worked an eight hour shift. Hell, half of them most likely didn't know what a "shift" was.

It made Gin sick to his stomach.

The only reason he attended was perhaps he could get that necklace from Rukia tonight. In the meantime, the thief had to blend in with the crowd and avoid Byakuya at all costs. Gin didn't want to risk running into the nobleman. He didn't know what he would do if he did...

Besides, the last time Gin saw that man, he was being led away in handcuffs.

So for safe measures, the fox-faced thief kept his head down. He ducked into the mingling crowd and stayed on his toes.

Gin had a feeling that something very, very bad was going to happen tonight.

Standing outside, in the middle of the botanical gardens, the silver-haired man melted into the scene and kept his eyes peeled for Yammamoto and Byakuya. Izuru was alongside him, feeling just as antsy and nervous.

Both of them felt so out of place here. It seemed like only yesterday they were both wearing ugly, orange prison jumpsuits and now here they were: Gin was wearing a light grey Fendi suit and tie and Izuru was wearing a blue men's Christian Dior polo that matched his eyes with the collar upturned and black slacks. In terms of looks, they blended in just fine. No one would ever believe they were ex-convicts.

Nonetheless, Gin and Izuru knew they didn't belong here.

Both of them kept to themselves as everyone else enjoyed fine champagne and light conversation. This agitation he was feeling...Gin couldn't pinpoint exactly what was causing it.

Could it be because his arch enemy, Byakuya Kuchiki, was lurking around like a shark in a pool of people? Or maybe because Rukia Kuchiki, the woman who had him rotting in a prison cell, would be here any minute? Perhaps because Mayor Yammamoto, the man who had Gin's fate hanging by a thread and was dangling it in front of his face, was watching his every move? Was it this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something terrible was about to happen?

Yes to all of the above.

It was a combination of all these things making Gin weary. Sneakily, he opened the front of his suit jacket and checked his holsters. The brown leather straps were cradling two fully loaded, titanium, fifty-caliber desert eagles.

Izuru noticed Gin partner checking his hardware. The blonde instinctively rubbed his calf. Strapped to his leg was a steel Beretta nine-millimeter complete with a silencer hidden beneath his slacks.

The pair was packing heat...just in case.

Gin's eyes were jumping from person to person until he looked towards the  
entrance.

He froze immediately.

Who should be standing on the stairs admiring the decor but Rukia herself, looking absolutely delicious in her short black evening gown. That little number was strapless, backless, and hugged her modest breasts perfectly. Gin felt his mouth water just looking at her. The silver-haired man shook his head furiously.

_"No! No! No!"_ He yelled inside his skull, _"Never again, remember?"_

But Gin couldn't help himself. He kept looking at her, his mind going back to their...meeting ten years ago. His narrowed eyes zeroed on her neck. To his dismay, she wasn't wearing the necklace. Yammamoto predicted she might wear it tonight, hence the reason why Gin and Izuru where here, but  
if she didn't have it they could leave, go back to her apartment, and snatch the damned thing.

"She doesn't have it," Gin whispered to Izuru, "Come on, let's get-"

"Gin?"

The fox-faced man tilted his head slightly. Fuck! Rukia was looking right at him! She'd said his name loud enough for him to hear. The plan was to avoid that woman like the plague, now she was staring right him! Gin's smile faltered. He ducked his head, shoved his hands into his pockets, walked deeper into the crowd, and pretended she didn't exist...

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe what she had just seen. It couldn't be _him_...not after all these years...it was impossible for Gin to be here! Yet, it was entirely possible! The last time she saw him, he was being hauled off in handcuffs. What was he doing here? When did he get released from prison? What was she going to say to him? Oh! There was so much they needed to talk about!

Just as Rukia was about to run over to him, Gin vanished into the crowd.

_"What if that wasn't him?"_ She thought doubtfully, _"I'm not crazy! That was him!"_

Rukia knew that was him! She recognized that sterling-silver hair anywhere!

The woman descended the stairs and became lost in the throng of people trying to find the man she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. The younger Kuchiki caught glimpses of what she thought was him. It had to be Gin. Who else would have a head full of silver hair and a broad, happy face smile like that?

Rukia needed to find him; she need to tell Gin how much she missed him, how sorry she was, and that she never stopped thinking about him. But right now, Gin was a mirage in this group of people: here one minute and gone the next. It's as if she'd see him and then he would just vanished into thin air!

It was like a bad game of hide-and-go-seek!

Her midnight eyes scanned the crowd, but there wasn't eye nor hair of the man she was searching for. Rukia frowned sadly as hot tears began clawing their way to the surface as memories of ten years ago flooded her mind. Swallowing, the raven-haired woman made a beeline to the bar.

She needed a drink.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the festivities and Rukia was already half-drunk. She'd taken three lemon drop martini's with one long island iced tea as a chaser. Rukia was going to need all the alcohol she could get in order to push through tonight. Gin was here. He looked _right at_ her when Rukia said his name. Why did he run off? The younger Kuchiki took another sip of her fourth martini when that thought crossed her mind. Honestly, Rukia wasn't surprised that Gin didn't want to speak to her. Not after what happened all those years ago...

Nonetheless, the only thing Rukia wanted to do at that very moment was tell Gin how sorry she was and plead for his forgiveness...

Speaking of Gin, he was looking over his shoulder like a paranoid schizophrenic. It was like all eyes were on him! He was ducking and dodging Yammamoto, Byakuya, and Rukia! Everything was absolutely dreadful. The fox-faced man had to find a way out of this!

While standing amongst a chattering group, Gin skimmed the faces at the party. He saw Rukia sitting alone at the bar; a few moments later he saw Byakuya storming over to her, his face was expressionless as usual.

_"She's going to get it now..."_ Gin thought noting the elder Kuchiki irritated body language. The fox-faced thief merely shook his head. Maybe while those were distracted, he could sneak out of here...wait a minute, that could work! All Gin had to do was find Izuru!

Gin's narrowed eyes stayed locked on the party-goers. He was searching for a head of blonde hair. Once he found his partner, Gin could escape!

Over at the bar, Rukia was getting lectured by Byakuya.

"What did I say about being late?" The noblemen growled trying to keep his annoyance in check. "And how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"A lot..." Rukia slurred, she was slightly amused at her older brother's aggravation. Somewhere in the back of Byakuya's mind, he still believed Rukia was seven years old...and she found that to be fucking hilarious. Considering that she was a grown woman, with a place of her own, steady income, and everything she owned she paid for herself...everything Byakuya said went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm a big girl now, Nii-sama..." Rukia said, hiccupping slightly, "You don't have to be so worried about me all the time...I know I embarrass the family but...wait, what was I talking about?"

Byakuya literally bit his tongue to keep from saying something rude. The elder sibling was above arguing with his tipsy younger sister. So instead, he took her by the arm and yanked her away from the bar and over to their dinner table.

Rukia plopped down in the seat next to her brother. This table was reserved for them, so they were the only two sitting there. The younger Kuchiki looked around. Everyone else had found a seat and was waiting patiently for Yammamoto to give one of his world famous speeches.

Rukia sighed and propped her head on the table with her elbow. A massive headache from the alcohol was starting to pound its way through her skull. The poor woman: she was bored, depressed, and half-drunk. What a horrible combination.

Just then, Rukia saw another flash of silver hair.

It was moving through the horde of people and making a beeline towards the entrance.

Alcohol be damned!

Rukia sobered quickly; there was no doubt in her mind that _was_ Gin! The woman glanced at Byakuya and then back at the throng of people.

"Nii-sama," She said quickly, "I uh...I have to go to the bathroom..."

With that she stood and trotted towards the entrance, her heels clacking with every step she took. Rukia pushed and shoved her way through the crowd of party guests. From time to time she would see that same head of silver hair. The raven-haired woman didn't dare call his name this time, instead she'd pounce on him like a tigress.

Rukia followed him all the way outside. Now alone in the parking lot, she was certain that was none other than the ever-elusive Gin Ichimaru she was chasing!

She backed off for a moment and observed his actions.

Gin was climbing into the driver seat of what looked to be a silver Chrysler 300. He couldn't wait for Izuru anymore; he needed to get the fuck out of there before all hell broke loose.

Rukia took a deep breath and bolted across the lot in her heels, her dress was bellowing in the wind as she caught up with Gin. She forcefully jerked the passenger side door open and climbed inside just as he was about to drive off.

"So that's it then?" Rukia snapped, inhaling sharply to catch her breath. "You're not going to speak to me at all?"

Gin glared at her.

"Get out of my car," He growled, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Can we at least talk?" Rukia asked desperately, she was still breathing heavily. Her chest was rising and falling with every pant. The fox-faced thief ignored her flushed face and the small beads of sweat collecting at her brow. She looked like she just had good sex, and Rukia was damn gorgeous. Gin gritted his teeth when his cock twitched. He couldn't get drawn into this again…

"We just did." Gin purred fighting again his body's reaction to this woman, "Now leave."

"I'm not leaving..." Rukia uttered stubbornly, "And I _know_ you won't drive off with me in here...not if you know what's good for you anyway..."

Gin shook his head and chuckled miserably. Why was fate wreaking havoc in his life? If he drove off with the Kuchiki princess in his car he could kiss what little freedom he had goodbye. So the fox-faced thief had no choice but to listen to what Rukia had to say.

So without a word, he snatched the keys out of the ignition and turned to the panting raven-haired woman.

"Alright princess," Gin said, "Start talking."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Awesome:** EERRRUUGHH! That pisses me off in the worst way! Can you imagine that shit? "Manning" on the back of a fucking Bronco's jersey! Man! What has the world come too?

**Wicked:** I couldn't agree more, its positively hideous. *rolls eyes*

**Awesome:** Are you being sarcastic you little bastard?

**Wicked:** *rolls eyes again* *rubs temples* I'm living with idiots.

**Lemony:** Uhh...ok, I hope you readers enjoyed that chappy. BTW, please ignore any mistakes, I know there are probably tones of them. See, I wrote this chapter three different times and whatnot. Wait a second Awesome, if the Bronco's have Manning then what happened to Tebow?

**Awesome:** He went to the New York Jets...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** ZzZZZZzzzzZzzZZZz…

* * *

Dangerously Intertwined

Chapter 3

For ten years Rukia contemplated what she might say to Gin when she had the chance. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself and all of the words in her vocabulary seemed to vanish.

Gin was staring at her intently.

Although he didn't want Rukia within twenty feet of him, he was just _dying_ to hear this.

"Uh..." Rukia began sheepishly, "So...when did you get out of prison?"

"Two years ago." Gin answered shortly, "Next question."

"Ok..." She replied hesitantly "Well...what are you doing here?"

"I was invited." The fox-faced thief said while remaining aloof. However his voice starting to sting her, "Next question."

Rukia couldn't think of much else to ask. Instead she stared at Gin as if she had never seen him before. He had changed a lot in ten years; Gin was much taller than the last time she saw him, his angular face chiseled out and looked more masculine; all of his boyish looks morphed into the face of a mature man. His famous silver hair was just as shiny and short as the day she met him. The one thing that was truly different, was Gin's narrowed eyes...Rukia couldn't see the beautiful sparkle of his red orbs that held so much mystery and always looked so mischievous. No, his eyes were dull...almost dead. It was a by-product of the harsh life Gin was forced to live.

Rukia wanted to cry. She asked herself what Gin had been through all these years...what was he forced to endure...what he suffered...

There was silence in the car.

Gin was studying Rukia's face. He saw that she was at a loss for words and decided he wouldn't drag her through the mud.

"Rukia..." Gin said, his voice hard, "If there's nothing else you want to say, please leave."

The raven-haired woman stared at him, her eyes welling with tears. Rukia knew there was nothing she could say or do to give Gin those ten years of his life back...

"I'm so sorry..."

The words seemed to form themselves and come running out of Rukia's mouth. Gin turned his head to the side completely unsure of what to say. Rukia was the reason he went to prison and she knew that...and now she was apologizing. Those three little words caused a whirlpool of emotion to rage inside Gin. Those three little words couldn't turn back the hands of time. And those three little words ripped him apart inside.

He could see his emotions clearly: anger...resentment...pity...

Without thinking, Gin turned to her and gently grasped her chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, princess..." He purred, Rukia was unsure whether or not Gin was being serious or sarcastic.

Honestly, he was being sincere.

"What happened ten years ago..._happened_." Gin said softly, "I never blamed you for it and I never will...so if you're looking for my forgiveness, you don't need it."

Although Rukia was the reason Gin went to jail, he didn't believe it was her fault. However, Rukia thought that… and she believed it with every fiber of her being. If she'd never met Gin, he wouldn't have undergone imprisonment…then again, Rukia probably wouldn't be alive today if it hadn't been for the fox-faced man.

Suddenly he chuckled softly, "You look beautiful in that dress. Even better than the one you had on prom night..."

Again, Rukia couldn't tell whether or not Gin was being serious or sarcastic. She remembered her prom dress along with that horrible night all those years ago.

Still, that didn't stop a rosy-red blush from creeping across her cheeks. The woman looked up at him and just like that life returned to Gin's eyes. They sparkled once again with a red mischievous glow...

"Save me a dance?" She asked,

Gin shook his head no, "Sorry princess. But I'm afraid I'm not staying for tonight's festivities..."

Rukia was saddened by this, but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and cleared her throat nervously.

Gin laughed once more, "You should get going. Your brother is probably worried sick about you..."

"Yeah, you're right..."

Gin didn't know what was happening to him. As he stared into her midnight eyes, something was stirring within him. He'd only felt this heat once and that was on the night he saved Rukia's life. An unknown yet familiar force began gently pushing his lips closer to hers and he didn't try to fight it...

_"No! No! No!"_ Gin's mind yelled, but his body was screaming yes.

Rukia's eyes were locked onto his slender lips. He had that same broad, happy-face smile as the night he saved her. At least that hadn't changed.

"Gin..." Rukia breathed once she felt his warm breath creep across her face.

Time screeched to halt once burning red eyes clashed with midnight blues. The last thing on Gin's mind was getting that necklace. There gaze was harder than diamonds. Everything seemed to fade into the background as their lips inched closer and closer together. The invisible hand of fate was pushing them towards a breaking point.

Their lips touched.

Any thoughts of that necklace vanished the minute Gin's lips connected with Rukia's. He could taste the sweet liquor on her breath it was exquisite. Rukia herself reminded him of fine wine that is meant to be savored very, very slowly. Gin's warm, slender lips moved sensually against hers. Oh God, Rukia missed those lips...a look of sheer bliss spread across her face when Gin parted her lips. His long, thick tongue was stroking her mouth expertly. She wanted his tongue to go down lower, caress her sugary-sweet pussy, and make her cum. Gin was partaking in her scrumptious mouth, devouring it as if it was made of the sweetest candy; his tongue was practically tickling her tonsils. He wondered what the rest of her might taste like...

He tried not to enjoy this...he tried not to like it...but alas...

Gin's cock was about to tear through his pants and Rukia's panties were drowning in her wetness. They melted into each other, the car became hot and humid, the windows fogged, and the cream-colored leather interior got sticky.

Rukia's dress was Gin's enemy now and he wanted to tear it to ribbons. The younger Kuchiki felt that Gin's suit was standing in her way...she wanted to take it apart, piece by piece.

Bravely, Gin reached up and ran his slender fingers through her silky black hair. His cock swelled tremendously when she moaned into his mouth.

This was wrong but it felt oh-so right.

Gin fought against the heat raging inside of him long enough to break the kiss. Rukia chased after his lips longingly, but he backed away. She looked at him, a mixture of hunger and disappointment in her eyes.

"You should leave..." Gin rasped, "Byakuya is probably losing his mind..."

Rukia swallowed and opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it. A deep blush embellished her face and she quickly left Gin's car. The thief watched her go, and he listened to her heels clacking across the pavement.

He swept a tied hand down his face and sighed.

Gin would not allow that woman to hold power over him. He couldn't get involved with her again. It would only make things more difficult when the time came for him to snatch that fucking necklace.

The fox-faced thief took a deep breath and exhaled tiredly.

He stood and got out of his car.

Gin began making his way back into the party; after all, he couldn't just leave Izuru there.

And maybe he'd let the princess have her dance...

* * *

Rukia was panting as she quickly made her way back inside. She hadn't expected that. It sent her flying back to the night Gin saved her life...

The raven-haired woman quietly made her way through the throng of people and past the bustling waiters. She finally arrived at her reserved table and silently took a seat next to Byakuya.

"So...did I miss anything?" Rukia asked nervously, Byakuya shoo k his head no. Honestly, he noticed Rukia's fierce blush...he began wondering what she had been doing in past few minutes and who she was doing it with. The elder Kuchiki kept his face neutral as he studied his sister. Her face was rosy-red and her chest was rising and falling; he began thinking Rukia snuck off to have a quickie. Byakuya's prediction wasn't too far off...she would have fucked Gin in his car if he hadn't pulled away.

Gin returned to the gardens to search for his partner. Lo and behold, Izuru was waiting by the fountain looking just as pessimistic and detached as ever.

"Where did you run off to?" He asked as Gin approached him; truthfully, Izuru saw him leave and a few moments later he saw Rukia following behind him. The blonde concluded that his partner had a quick run-in with the Kuchiki princess...

"Nowhere," Gin replied, "Let's get out of here."

Just as the pair was about to make their escape a hush fell over the crowd. Yammamoto was standing in front of the guests on the stairs towards the entrance. Gin's smile faltered. Dammit, that was the only way out of the gardens! That old bastard was blocking his exit!

"If I could have your attention please," Yammamoto began, his booming voice sweeping over the party-goers, "I would first like to thank you all for attending this evening."

Yammamoto continued, "As you all know it has been a wonderful year,"

_"Aww, shit."_ Gin thought, _"He's going to give a damn speech."_

"And we've all faced challenges and overcome them," The old man continued, "And now you all face a new challenge."

Everyone listened to Yammamoto, admiring the great man.

"You face a new generation of people and technology. A generation that is fast and ruthless. A generation that is better adapted to someone of their own kind. It is for this reason that I am now announcing my resignation as your mayor."

Yammamoto then said, "Although, I will not leave you without a leader. So I am proud to present my successor, Byakuya Kuchiki."

The crowd clapped as Byakuya made his way up the stairs. Gin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Rukia was following close behind him. The fox-faced thief chuckled; knowing Byakuya, he wouldn't let Rukia out of his sight for the rest of the evening. Poor woman; her older brother could be such a jackass sometimes. But Byakuya was a good sibling...even if he was overprotective.

Yammamoto continued to speak and Gin watched as Rukia gave the elder Kuchiki a congratulatory hug.

Suddenly, Izuru saw something odd.

He furrowed his eyebrows and focused on Rukia's exposed back. He saw a...red dot?

"Hey, look..." The blonde said pointing to her back. "What's that...?"

Gin froze.

"That's a sniper beam!" He cried, "RUKIA! GET DOWN!"

BANG!

Everything with a pulse hit the deck. Gin tore across the gardens just in time to push both Rukia and Byakuya out of the way of a hot bullet whizzing out of nowhere!

All three of them hit the marble stairs hard as more shots rang out.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Izuru quickly drew his pistol and whipped his head from left to right. Dammit! Where were those shots coming from! There were no buildings in the gardens, so the sniper had to be far away! There was nothing Izuru could do to stop this!

"Shit!" The blonde swore, "EVERYBODY OUT! GET OUT!"

The party dissolved into sheer chaos as everyone fought and tripped over themselves trying to get to the exit. Tables were overturned, statues were destroyed, and the once beautiful garden morphed into a war-zone.

"You!" Byakuya hissed upon seeing Gin, "I'll have you thrown back in prison for this!"

Gin didn't give a damn about Byakuya! He was more concerned with getting the hell out of here! People were screaming bloody murder and running around like chickens with their heads cut off! The horde of people crammed and crowed at the entrance, pushing and shoving to break free! The shooting had stopped but the madness was just beginning. As people came between Gin and Byakuya, poor Rukia was stomped and kicked around on the ground, slowly being trampled by the stampeded.

The noise...the screaming...the shots...was all fading away as she slowly lost consciousness...she reached out and a hand grabbed hers...

Everything went black.

* * *

"Fuck!" Gin swore hitting the dashboard in his car. His mind was reeling as he drove erratically through the streets of Karakura town. He glanced at his passenger seat and saw Rukia curled up, unconscious.

Gin managed to pull her out from beneath the feet of scurrying party guests. Why? He didn't fucking know. Rukia was just lying there, reaching out for help! They would have trampled her to death if Gin hadn't snatched her away.

Goddammit! This was the second time Gin saved Rukia's life! The first time got him sent to prison; he was dreading what might happen to him now!

The silver-haired man looked down at her again; purple bruises began to form on Rukia's skin and her hair looked like a badly constructed birds nest. She looked like shit.

The thief glanced at her again and saw that her dress was torn to shreds and Gin could see her thighs and waist. Although Rukia looked terrible, her black, satin panties still looked inviting.

He shook his head for the umpteenth time.

Getting that necklace was the last thing on Gin's mind...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Lemony:** *yawns* I am so sorry readers, but my anemia is kicking my ass again and I haven't been feeling too good lately. Anywho, I was actually getting a massage when I thought of this chapter hehehe…*naughty grin* Ok, I hope you all enjoyed now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep...ZZZZzzzZZZZZzzzZZZzzz…REVIEW!


End file.
